Skyscraper
by darth-korbo
Summary: On a crisp Valentine's Day in Station Square, the Fastest Thing Alive considers what the holiday is all about. Oneshot. Slight SonAmy. First Fic. Constructive criticism is appriciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters. SEGA does. This is completely non-profit creative writing.**

A/N: Hey, people. This is my first story on this site... I just wanted a practice story before I started putting on major projects. Since Valentine's Day is around the corner, I decided to use that as an idea for a Sonic oneshot. I'd appreciate it if everyone reviewed: I did all this in 2 hours, so it's very rushed, and I may even end up reposting it later... for now, don't worry about the crummy plot and just let me know how my overall writing skills can be improved. Sorry if it's not up to par with other stories around here. Anyways, enjoy! Check out my profile for more info on my stories.

_Italics are a character's thoughts._

* * *

The air was sweet with romance as couples everywhere strolled down the city streets. Adults stood close together and enjoyed the crisp winter weather, while younger pairs giddily pranced down the alleyways, obviously off to take advantage of Twinkle Park's annual "cute couple" discount. The romantic atmosphere was soon interrupted for many a passersby by a loud gust of wind, a crack of lightning, and a blur of blue.

As the people of Station Square knew only too well, the sight of a blue streak roaring past was an immediate non-verbal message of _get outta the way!_ It seemed like the city's resident hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was on the move again. As he was every day.

Never mind that is was Valentine's Day.

Sonic soon ended his disturbance by settling on the top of city hall's flag post, pausing only for a second, and vaulting across the street onto a nearby jewelry shop. He soon found himself running over rooftops, finally coming to a stop on a skyscraper near to the beach.

Looking out over the city, he tapped his foot in impatience, a slight frown on his face. _Well, no sign of her yet…_ He shook his head. _No sign of _him _yet, either._

As hard as it was to believe, the evil genius Dr. Eggman hadn't showed his face for nearly a month. How he'd managed to keep himself hidden for so long was beyond Sonic. He was probably recovering after the Gaia incident, or just waiting for the chaos emeralds to reappear, or… something. Sonic's intuition told him to come back to Station Square, but he found nothing. For now, the air was peaceful.

Well, he'd find Eggman. He just needed to wait a bit longer. In the meantime, he had bigger problems. It was that blasted holiday again: _Valentine's_.

Now, he appreciated the idea of romance as much as the next guy, but still, the very thought of it never ceased to creep him out. He just wasn't the kind of hedgehog to settle down with someone… did the wind ever stop to smell the roses? No! Shut up! He was a free spirit, always on the move. Who had time for love?

Speaking of roses, the very reason he'd decided to hide out on top of this skyscraper was to keep his spine from cracking under the immense pressure of one of _her_ bear-hugs. Amy Rose.

As much as he hated to admit it, he liked her. Appreciated her. Loved her like a sister. After all, there was no denying that she was a loyal friend to him, fighting alongside him with her massive hammer in hand. He just… wasn't in the mood to put up with her declarations of everlasting love today. Maybe tomorrow, when the disturbing scent of Valentine's Day was out of the air.

Why'd he hate the day so much, anyway? Hate was a strong word… but he just didn't get it at all. Why'd love have to be based on all the material things like flowers, candy, cards, etc? Couldn't one do that any day? And why was Amy so especially eager to spend the day with him (more than usual)? The constant questions were bugging him, not the day itself.

_Hm… is she even looking for me? _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a husky voice behind him, "You too, eh?"

Sonic spun around, faced with his antithesis Shadow the Hedgehog- a black and red reincarnation of him created as the Ultimate Life Form by Eggman's grandfather. He was looking over his shoulder, standing over another corner of the skyscraper with his back to Sonic. The blue speedster gave his rival his trademark grin. "Hey Shadow. Long time, no see… good to see ya."

Shadow gave a curt nod. "Likewise… I guess." He looked back over the city while Sonic walked over to join him. "I take it we're both back in Station Square for the same reason?"

Sonic nodded, his old frown returning. "Yeah… I'm not sure where the good Doctor is, either. I figured he'd come back here."

"Knowing Eggman, he'll pop up when it's in his best interest," Shadow replied dryly. "I wouldn't worry about it for now." He looked back at his rival. "By the way- you're right. She _is _looking for you down there." Sonic looked at him in surprise. "It's written all over your face, hedgehog."

Sonic groaned. This was _not _the person to be discussing this stuff with now. "Figures." He tapped his foot impatiently as he scanned the streets. "I just don't get today, y'know? Why choose this _one_ day to surround someone with all that… mushy stuff? There just has to be more to it…"

Shadow remained silent. Not only was Sonic's soliloquy getting annoying, but he wanted the hedgehog to start thinking of the answer all on his own.

But it was becoming clear to the Fastest Thing Alive that standing on top of this building wasn't going to solve anything. Besides, didn't he owe Amy a date by now? Although he had no intentions of going steady with _anyone_, (especially someone as violent and short-tempered as Amy) why couldn't he just show her his appreciation for all the help she'd lent Team Sonic? He didn't need to buy her anything, he realized. She didn't want any of that. She just wanted to spend time with him.

_Y'know what? Who cares if it's Valentine's Day?_ The premise of the holiday was still a mystery to him, but maybe he'd figure it out eventually.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Later, Shadow!" Giving him a grin, Sonic leaped off the building and plummeted to the street, racing off into the evening in search of the pink hedgehog.

Shadow looked after his rival and grunted. He'd never understand how Sonic's mind worked- it was pretty clear to Shadow that the holiday wasn't just centered on relationships… just spending time with the ones one loved. Maria taught him that during their stay aboard the ARK.

Turning his attention back to the pedestrians below, Shadow couldn't help but think, _Happy Valentine's Day, you idiot._


End file.
